Like I Do
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Clarke and Raven live together and Raven loves it except for the fact that she also feels like she lives with all of Clarke's dates as well. Clarke that will apparently date anyone which is cool except for the fact that they're not Raven. Raven doesn't let it bother her too much because Clarke isn't serious about any of them. Then there's Lexa.
**A/N: I first wrote down the idea for this fic back in July and it was originally going to be quite different. I've written a few fics centered on the idea that Raven loves Clarke but Clarke loves Lexa, and they're usually of the unrequited love variety. I really wanted to write one where Raven actually gets the girl and this is what I came up with. I do hope you'll enjoy it. I always really appreciate your feedback so if you have any thoughts please do leave a review or comment, or send me a message on Tumblr (shesamarshmallow). It always puts a big smile on my face so if you do leave some feedback thank you in advance for your time and thoughts.**

Raven can't help the way her tongue grazes over her bottom lip, or the way her breath catches in her throat. It's always like this, or at least it's been like this for a while. She doesn't mean to stare but Clarke is standing in the middle of their living room stripping off her top. Judging by the outfits she has lying on the couch she's about to go out on a date. Another date. Raven wonders briefly what this one will be like, she's sure she doesn't have to though. He, or she will be back here in a few hours, she's sure of it. Raven likes, scratch that, loves living with Clarke, but sometimes it feels like she also lives with all of Clarke's dates too. Clarke will apparently date anyone at least once, which is fine, except for the fact that they're not Raven.

Clarke has been her best friend since the day Raven showed up at her school in the third grade. She was the new kid and Clarke was the first person she saw. She still remembers the way Clarke's face fell when she realized Raven didn't have anything to eat for lunch. It took her less than thirty seconds to reach into her own lunch bag and offer half of her sandwich to Raven. The way she smiled when Raven accepted lit up the whole room. Maybe that was the moment she fell in love with Clarke Griffin, she just didn't know it then.

"So, which one should I wear?"

The way Clarke winks at her as she says it is enough to kill her, but Raven just smiles.

"That depends," Raven offers, "who are you going out with?"

She doesn't actually want to know. It hurts more when she knows their name. It hurts more when she knows that Joe coaches little league or that Alyson likes blueberry pancakes. She doesn't want to see Bellamy on their couch in the morning watching the History channel and sipping coffee while Clarke sleeps; even if he was actually pretty good to talk to.

"Her name is Lexa," Clarke answers quickly.

Raven notices the way her eyes light up when she says Lexa's name. She swallows hard before she gives her opinion.

"The grey top then."

She can't help the deep sigh that escapes her lips after her answer. She doesn't have to wonder if Clarke will notice, she never does.

"Perfect," Clarke chirps excitedly as she slips the grey top over her head and adjusts it on her chest.

She presses a kiss to Raven's cheek as a thank-you before heading out the door.

* * *

Raven is surprised when she walks into the kitchen the next morning and Clarke is sitting at the table alone. She had expected to see Lexa sitting across from her. Raven is used to company at Sunday morning breakfast. Clarke always has the fridge stocked with breakfast food in preparation. Eggs, bacon, fruit, whipped cream and bread, the essentials.

"Hey," Clarke greets her, smiling wide, "I made chocolate chip pancakes."

"My favourite?" Raven raises an eyebrow.

She's used to having whatever Clarke's date wants for breakfast, at least if Clarke actually likes them. She told Raven once that she always asks what their favourite thing to eat for breakfast is as one of her icebreakers. Clarke Griffin is nothing if not smooth.

Raven doesn't hesitate stuffing the warm, fluffy pancakes into her mouth. Clarke has always made amazing pancakes. They only became Raven's favourite after Clarke made them for her. Clarke had been shocked when Raven admitted that no one had ever made her pancakes before, not even from a box.

* * *

" _That changes today," Clarke announces._

 _Clarke rifles through the cupboards of her parent's house, presumably searching for the ingredients to make pancakes. She didn't mean to set her off on a mission; she just never really had anyone to make pancakes for her. Breakfast for Raven usually meant cold cereal or a piece of fruit, if anything at all. The fridge at her house isn't stocked the way the one in the Griffin household always is._

" _You don't have to make me pancakes Clarke," Raven says sheepishly._

 _She should be used to this by now. Clarke has always taken care of her._

" _I know, but I want to. You know I love you Raven."_

 _Raven lets out a gentle laugh, "yeah, I love you too Clarke."_

 _Raven knows she means it in a different way than Clarke does. Clarke loves her the way every seventeen-year-old girl loves her best friend. Raven loves Clarke in the way her mother always says girls shouldn't love other girls. She doesn't care._

 _The pancakes are probably the best things Raven has ever tasted. There's something really fun about having melted chocolate in your breakfast. Raven can't stop smiling across the table at Clarke._

" _Thank you Clarke."_

" _Anything for you Raven," Clarke presses a kiss to her cheek._

 _Raven hopes her sigh goes unnoticed by Clarke._

* * *

"Didn't go well then?" Raven asks, almost hesitantly.

She's surprised when Clarke smiles.

"No, it well very well. I'm seeing her again tomorrow night for dinner."

"That's great," Raven lies.

It actually makes her sad to think of how good she's gotten at lying to Clarke, at least about her dates. Raven knows that this scenario is the exact opposite of great. She can't remember Clarke liking someone so much she didn't bring them home after the first date. The last person she had a relationship with was Bellamy. They had lasted for a few months but Raven was sure he was always more of a friend, with benefits. A walk to the corner store to get more OJ was more in the cards than a future walk down the aisle with most of Clarke's dates.

Raven continues eating her pancakes in silence. She would normally feign interest in Clarke's date but right now she really doesn't want to know about Lexa. If Clarke likes Lexa as much as it seems like she might Raven would be happy to never know a single thing about her.

"She's a wilderness guide," Clarke speaks up after a few minutes of silence.

When Raven doesn't answer Clarke just keeps talking.

"She's really pretty too," she says, smiling from ear to ear.

Of course she is. Raven knows Clarke's taste in women very well. If she had to guess she'd say Lexa was around Clarke's height, brunette, blue eyes maybe and drop dead gorgeous. Raven doesn't need to see her to know. Not since the first girl Clarke dated in high school has Raven ever seen her with another blonde.

"I bet."

Raven doesn't mean it to come out as short as it does.

"Are you okay?"

Raven can hear the concern in Clarke's voice and she instantly feels bad.

She shakes her head, "nothing, I'm just not feeling well."

She's lying again.

"Well, go lay down," Clarke offers, "I can get the dishes."

Raven officially feels like a jerk for lying but she leaves the table anyway. She really doesn't want to learn that Lexa saves the whales in her spare time or has climbed Everest or something decidedly cooler than anything Raven has ever done.

* * *

She can feel the mattress sink a little as Clarke climbs onto the bed. She can feel Clarke's arm wrap around her chest and warm breath on her neck.

"Hey, want to watch a movie?" Clarke whispers in her ear.

Raven just nods in agreement and moves her body to sit up.

This isn't unusual for a Sunday afternoon. Clarke's dates eventually leave and Clarke climbs into bed with Raven to cuddle and watch Netflix. Clarke always lets her pick the movie, even if it takes her over half an hour to decide. Clarke never complains about her selection, even if it is a documentary that Raven knows she really doesn't care about. Raven picks an animated movie today, she doesn't particularly care for them but she knows how much Clarke loves them.

Their legs are tangled up under the blanket, a warm breeze coming in through the window. It's too nice a day to be sitting inside but still, neither of them moves from their spot next to one another. Being next to Clarke is comfortable, there's nowhere else Raven would rather be. The movie is almost over before either of them says a word. Comfortable silence is also not unusual for them. Clarke can always tell when Raven doesn't want to talk.

It's Clarke who breaks the silence first, "I think you'd like Lexa."

Raven stops herself from scoffing loudly; Clarke doesn't deserve that. Raven just doesn't want to meet the girl that Clarke is very clearly falling for, but she probably can't avoid it much longer.

"Raven?"

There's a hint of concern in Clarke's voice when she doesn't answer.

"Sorry," Raven offers, "I just…I just had an idea."

Clarke looks at her expectantly, her eyebrow raised.

"We should go on a double date," she blurts out.

She's not exactly sure how the idea will be received but it just might work. If Raven can go on Clarke's next date with Lexa, maybe she can stop whatever it is that's happening between them.

"Really?" Clarke questions.

Raven isn't really the double date type. She's not even really the date type. Clarke can't remember the last time Raven went out on a date. She's usually at home with a pizza and the remote while Clarke is out on the town. Clarke has never questioned it, but she's happy that maybe Raven has finally found someone.

"Really," Raven nods enthusiastically.

Now all she has to do is actually find a date.

"Awesome," Clarke's voice is excited.

She presses a kiss to Raven's cheek and Raven almost feels bad. She thinks about saying that she was just joking. She thinks about just letting Clarke fall for Lexa. The more she thinks about it though, the more the thought kills her.

"So?" Clarke asks, "Who's your date?"

Raven gulps. That's the part of the plan that hasn't yet fallen into place. She's stuck now though and she just blurts it out without thinking about it.

"Bellamy…"

She hopes Clarke doesn't hear the question mark at the end of his name.

Clarke chokes on the air. She clearly wasn't expecting to hear that name.

"As in my ex Bellamy?" Clarke asks after a few minutes of dead air.

"That's the one. That doesn't bother you, does it?" Raven knows she's playing with fire but she goes with it.

Bellamy is not exactly a close friend of Raven's but they're friendly enough. Raven always liked him when he was with Clarke, and she's pretty sure she still has his number. The last time she saw him he was out with some girl for coffee. Since she's already said that he's her date Raven is just hoping he'll say yes when she asks him.

"I'm going to go for a run to the store," Raven announces, "Do you need anything?"

Clarke shakes her head, "do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

* * *

Raven rushes out the door, she needs to give Bellamy a call but she can't risk Clarke overhearing their conversation. She hops in her car and drives down the block to a gas station and convenience store. Raven hesitates before dialing his number. He's probably going to think she's crazy. At this point she doesn't know if she cares if he does. The worst he can say is no, and in that case she'll just tell Clarke she was stood up and go it alone.

"Hello," Bellamy answers.

Raven takes a deep breath.

"Hello?" he says again, this time it's a question.

"Umm, hi," she answers him nervously.

This plan was a lot easier in theory than it is in execution.

"Raven?" he asks, and she's surprised that he apparently still recognizes her voice.

She nods until she realizes he can't see her.

"Yeah, hey."

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Go on a date with me," she just comes out with it.

She can hear Bellamy laugh through the phone and she wants to be offended but still needs the favour.

"Sorry," he says, "It's just, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's fine," she says confidently, "it's not actually a real date."

She can't see him but Raven can imagine the look on his face at this point.

"Clarke is uh, going out with this," she starts to explain but he cuts her off.

"I'm in, when?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Pick you up at 7?"

"See you then."

She'll tell Bellamy the whole story when she sees him tomorrow tonight; she's just relieved he said yes. I'm in love with my best friend and I need to stop her from falling in love with someone else is just too much for a phone conversation.

* * *

"You should wear that short red dress," Clarke calls out to Raven from her bedroom.

"Oh yeah?" she yells from the couch.

She still has her sweat pants on. She hadn't put much thought into what she would actually wear on her date with Bellamy. She'll probably go with Clarke's suggestion; the date can't be too obviously fake. Plus, she knows Clarke loves that dress.

She pokes her head through Clarke's door way before heading to her own room to get changed. Clarke has already slipped into a skirt. Raven can see a few different tops laid out on her bed.

"The blue one," she calls to Clarke, "it brings out your eyes."

Clarke whips around to face her, still topless and Raven's heart is threatening to beat right out of her chest.

"Now the question is, bra or nah?" Clarke jokes.

"I'm going to have to recommend a bra. You, Clarke Griffin happen to be blessed in the chest area."

The way Clarke's lips curl up in laughter forces a smile to fall across Raven's own lips. She's so beautiful; it's not hard to understand how she scores so many dates. One look at Clarke and both guys and girls are stunned.

Raven leaves Clarke to finish getting dressed and heads to her own room to slip on that red dress. When Raven looks at herself in the mirror she knows exactly why Clarke likes this dress. It happens to be exceptionally low cut, Clarke's favourite kind of cut. She puts on Clarke's favourite earrings, they're butterflies with different coloured gem stones on the wings. Clarke gave them to her six years ago when she turned fifteen. They're her favourite too; really, anything Clarke likes, Raven likes too.

"You clean up well Reyes," Clarke winks at her when she finally meets her in the living room.

"Can't say the same for you Griffin, I don't think Lexa will be impressed," she sticks out her tongue at the other woman.

"I hate you."

"You love me," Raven winks.

"I do. I love you Raven Reyes."

Clarke has said those words a thousand times in their lifetime. She's never meant them in the way Raven wishes she did, never meant them the way Raven does when she tells Clarke she loves her.

* * *

"I love you too."

 _They're sitting on the steps of their school. School has been over for an hour but Raven's ride never showed up. It's not the first time she's been stuck at school because no one came to pick her up. Clarke always stays with her, every time. She just tells Abby she's staying back to study in the library. They have both learned by now that if Raven leaves with Abby and Clarke she'll get in trouble. She has to wait for her mom, however long that's going to take._

 _Raven is braiding Clarke's hair, Clarke asks her to do it at least once a week. She likes the way a braid on either side of her head frames her face. Sometimes if she has any she'll weave in ribbon or thread, a little something to make the braid more special. She always says how special Clarke is to her so she deserves special things. Clarke just blushes; Raven is always complimenting her._

" _Do you want to come over and watch a movie this weekend?" Clarke asks as Raven finishes up the first braid._

" _Sure, I'll bring some popcorn and candy."_

" _Twizz," Clarke starts, but Raven cuts her off._

" _Twizzlers and a bar of plain milk chocolate, plus a bag of extra buttery microwave popcorn. I know your favourites Griffin."_

" _I'll rent us a horror movie then, I know your favourites too Reyes."_

" _I love you Clarke."_

" _I love you too Raven, you're my best friend."_

* * *

Bellamy is knocking on the door at seven PM sharp. He was decidedly the most punctual person Clarke ever went out with, never early, but never, ever late.

"Hey Bell," Clarke greets him with his nickname, no hint of awkwardness between them.

They were always better as friends, never a really serious couple. That much is still obvious. They fall back into a comfortable place easily.

"Is your date picking you up or do you want to ride with us?" Bellamy asks.

"I'll ride with you two if that's okay, Lexa lives near the restaurant she's going to meet us there."

He just nods.

"Raven, you look incredible," he adds, turning toward his "actual" date.

He takes her hand and presses a kiss to the top. He's really laying it on thick and he knows it. He just doesn't know how much Raven has told Clarke about their date. For all he knows she told Clarke they've been together for a while. Whatever he can do to keep it believable.

The drive to the restaurant is silent. Raven was planning on telling Bellamy the reason for their date but he went and invited Clarke to ride with them. She plays with the radio dial in Bellamy's Honda, looking for a station that will distract them. The comfortable air between Clarke and Bellamy has fallen away and things are just awkward. She's glad the restaurant isn't too far; she hates awkward silences more than just about anything else. She's not used to them living with Clarke.

"You go in and see if Lexa is here already," Raven suggests, "we'll follow you in."

Raven waits for Clarke to walk into the restaurant. Her curious look is not lost on Raven. She was hoping Clarke would just assume Raven wanted alone with Bellamy. She can't have her being suspicious right from the start. Clarke is smart but Raven definitely doesn't want her to figure out their plan.

"So?" Bellamy asks, "what's this not a real double date, date about?"

"I love Clarke," Raven blurts out without even thinking.

"I know," Bellamy says seriously.

"What?" Raven is shocked, that is pretty much the last thing she expected him to say.

"That's why I broke things off with Clarke. I knew you were in love with her from the moment I first saw the two of you together. The way you look at her is hard to miss. The way she looks at you is too. I figured it was better if I just left the two of you alone. It's been a year though, I figured you would be together by now," Bellamy explains.

Raven's jaw is on the floor. She thought Bellamy and Clarke broke up because he wanted them to be more serious and she wasn't interested in being more than friends. She never thought he knew about her feelings for Clarke. Her feelings must be obvious to everyone except Clarke at this point.

"I didn't know I was that obvious."

The way Bellamy chortles tells her she is very wrong.

"I guess we're here to sabotage Clarke's date then?" he asks.

"Something like that. I just can't stand the thought of her falling in love with someone else. Clarke's never really loved someone. She's dated a lot of people but she's never been with anyone who I felt like she might actually love. I've never been closer to losing her I guess."

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"I guess I'm afraid she won't feel the same way. I've been in love with Clarke probably since the day I met her and definitely since we were thirteen, when I knew what it meant. Clarke's never given any indication that she might love me back. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Clarke is the first person who ever gave a damn about me."

"I get it," Bellamy says softly, wrapping an arm around her.

Raven didn't realize she was crying until she feels Bellamy's hand reach up to wipe the wetness away from her cheeks.

* * *

" _Can I bring two sandwiches to school tomorrow?" Clarke asks her mom, putting on her best nine-year-old charm._

" _If you're that hungry I can give you some extra snacks," Abby responds sweetly._

" _The extra sandwich is for my new friend, Raven," Clarke explains._

" _Okay, you can have two sandwiches and I'll pack those extra snacks too. I'm sure Raven would like them."_

 _Clarke nods._

 _Abby doesn't have to ask Clarke what's going on. She's a doctor; she's seen this before. Kids whose parents can't afford to give them a lunch, or just can't be bothered. It makes her proud that Clarke wants to help. She's sure Clarke doesn't yet know why Raven doesn't have a lunch to eat. She kind of hopes she'll never find out, she'd like to protect her young daughter at least a little bit longer from the harsh realities of the world. If she becomes close with this Raven girl though, Abby's sure she'll learn the hard truth soon enough._

" _Sweetheart," Abby adds, "when you see Raven tomorrow make sure you give her a big hug."_

 _Clarke smiles, "of course, Raven is my best friend. I love her."_

 _Abby wraps her arms around her young daughter in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head._

* * *

When they finally join Clarke in the restaurant she's already sitting in a booth next to Lexa, their fingers entangled. Raven chokes back tears. She is already emotional thanks to her conversation with Bellamy but seeing them so close, she feels a pang in her chest.

"Hi," Lexa stands up from the booth, "I'm Lexa."

Raven reluctantly reaches out her hand to meet Lexa's outstretched arm.

"Nice to meet you," Bellamy interjects, "I'm Bellamy, Raven's boyfriend."

Raven tries not to snort; Bellamy is good at this and she's not surprised. He's always been ridiculously charming.

"Raven," she follows his lead, "it's nice to meet you."

"Clarke's told me so much about you," she says sweetly, "she said you've been best friends since you were nine years old."

Raven just nods, she doesn't want to talk about Clarke with Lexa. Not like this. Their history feels private all of the sudden, even though Raven would normally shout from the rooftops about her best friend Clarke Griffin. Lexa seems like a nice girl and she is really very pretty, if anything that makes this harder. Raven wishes there were flaws she could pick out, reasons she could hate Lexa. There aren't, it's obvious why Clarke likes her.

"Yeah, she hasn't really said anything about you."

Raven's tone is cold; Bellamy gives her a look that says too much. Apparently he thinks they can sabotage their date and still be nice.

Lexa doesn't respond and Clarke clears her throat to change the subject.

"So Bellamy how have you been?" Clarke asks, attempting to steer them somewhere safe.

Raven cuts him off before he can even formulate an answer, "did you know that Clarke and Bellamy used to date? They were a really cute couple."

"Uh, I didn't," Lexa answers, unsure of what she should even say to that.

"We were never serious," Clarke interjects, "and Raven and Bellamy make a much cuter couple."

Bellamy smiles nervously. He's already regretting offering to help Raven. She's not even being subtle.

"So Lexa," Bellamy starts, trying to break the awkward silence, "what do you do?"

Before Lexa can open her mouth, Raven is answering for her. Bellamy's not even surprised.

"She's a wilderness guide."

"Yeah," Lexa starts, "it's a lot of fun. I love being…"

"If you guys are going to come back to the apartment tonight, make sure you're quiet. I have to work early tomorrow."

Raven's warning comes out of left field and Clarke is scowling at her from across the table. All four of them are silent for a moment, everyone afraid to speak up should Raven have something to add.

"It's just, Clarke usually brings her dates back to the apartment."

"Raven," Bellamy's voice is scolding.

"You know, I think I should get home," Lexa says, standing up from the table abruptly.

They haven't even ordered yet and Lexa has her coat on. Raven works fast. Bellamy would be impressed if he didn't feel so bad for Lexa and Clarke.

* * *

"Wait," Clarke calls after her as she runs to catch her at the door.

"Lexa, I'm sorry about Raven. I really don't know what's up with her," Clarke offers, an apologetic frown on her lips.

"I don't know her well enough," Lexa offers, "but I'm guessing that she loves you."

Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"What? That's crazy."

"Why else would she come here with a guy she's clearly not interested in and do everything possible to make your date uncomfortable Clarke?"

"Raven is my best friend," Clarke defends, "I think I would know if she was in to me."

"Maybe she's upset that you haven't noticed. Think about it."

Clarke smiles at the other woman before she turns to leave the restaurant.

"Clarke," Lexa turns back around, "call me if I'm wrong."

"Goodnight Lexa," Clarke calls to her as she walks out the door, "thanks."

* * *

Clarke makes her way back to the table slowly. She doesn't even know what to stay to Raven. She's mad at her for ruining her date with someone she really likes, but if there's any truth to Lexa's hypothesis, they have a lot to talk about.

She can't help it when her anger takes over.

"What the hell was that Raven?" Clarke is practically shouting when she reaches their table.

"I should leave you two alone," Bellamy says nervously.

"Sit," Clarke hisses and Bellamy stays put.

Raven's arms are crossed over her chest. She hasn't answered Clarke yet and the silence is awkward.

Bellamy clears his throat to speak.

"Bellamy don't," Raven's voice is pained, like he's just punched her in the gut.

"She loves you Clarke," Bellamy blurts out, "like really loves you."

Clarke just heard Lexa say it but hearing it from Bellamy really hits her. Any anger she felt moments ago is replaced by something else, she's not sure yet what the feeling is.

"Yeah?" Clarke looks Raven in the eyes as she says it.

Raven nods, "yeah. I love you and I'm sorry about Lexa, but I couldn't stand the thought of you falling for someone else. You've never come this close before, to really loving someone else."

"Can I go wait outside now?" Bellamy asks, "You two should talk alone."

Raven just stands to let him out of the booth.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Clarke says, taking a step closer to Raven.

Raven sighs deeply, "I guess I just never wanted to lose the one person who means the most to me in the world. Clarke, you care about me more than anyone ever has in my entire life. I never wanted things between us to become awkward if I told you and you didn't feel the same."

Clarke reaches out to take Raven's hands in her own, pulling her a little closer. She leans in and presses a kiss to Raven's cheek and Raven's heart skips a beat.

"Raven," Clarke starts, "would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd like that, how does right now work for you?"

"Turns out I'm free," Clarke teases, "Can you text our driver and tell him we'll take a cab home?"

Raven chuckles and shoots a text to Bellamy.

* * *

It's after midnight when their cab drops them back off at their apartment. They stayed until the restaurant closed. They've known each other for years but still had plenty to talk about. When the owner finally told them the place was closing he gave them some complimentary dessert to take home and enjoy. Raven had smiled wide when he said they looked like a really cute couple. She never thought she'd hear anyone say that to her and Clarke.

Raven tosses her heels as soon as they walk through the door. She's never liked wearing heels anyway, but Clarke taught her to walk in them.

"Hey Raven," Clarke says smiling, "I had a good time, at least after you ruined my first date and took me on a second one."

"Me too, and I'm sorry about ruining your first date."

"You know though, this date wasn't perfect."

Raven mocks offense, her mouth open in shock.

"Why not?"

"No goodnight kiss," Clarke answers as she takes a step forward, closing the gap between her and Raven.

Before Raven can respond Clarke's lips are pressed against her own. She's waited for what seems like forever for this moment, and she wasn't quite ready. It takes her a second to react, but she finally places her palms on Clarke's cheeks. As Clarke steps back Raven's lips hunger for more. Clarke's lips are soft and smell like vanilla, she wants them against hers again.

Clarke lets out a contented sigh, "now, it was perfect."

Raven smiles wide, "you're perfect."

"Goodnight Raven," Clarke says sweetly as she turns to walk toward her bedroom.

"Goodnight Clarke."

Raven is already in bed when she hears Clarke yelling from the next room.

"Hey Raven, are you still awake?"

"Yes Clarke," she shouts back.

"I forgot to tell you, I love you too."

Clarke doesn't hear a response, just footsteps swiftly padding across the wooden floor. She smiles as Raven runs in and jumps on the bed. Raven kneels in front of Clarke; their lips once again close enough to touch.

"You mean it?" she asks.

"I always have."

Raven closes the gap this time, her lips meeting Clarke's passionately. Now that she's gotten a taste of Clarke's lips, she never wants to stop kissing her. If Clarke's enthusiasm is any indication, she won't have to. Clarke is still the girl who shared her sandwich with Raven on her first day of third grade, and she's also the girl Raven wants to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
